muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The StoryTeller (video game)
Jim Henson Interactive announced a video game version of The StoryTeller at the 2000 Electronic Entertainment Expo. The game was in development with Codemasters and scheduled for a Spring 2001 release on Sony's PSone console. __TOC__ From the press release: :In the game, players take control of the main character in stories and tales based on the show. Players battle evil monsters, solve cunning riddles, and explore strange and beautiful lands. The game is entwined with the twisting tale spun by the Storyteller himself. The game will combine fantastic legends, and myths with cutting-edge graphics and excellent gameplay."Jim Henson Interactive Signs Codemaster to Produce Game Based On Jim Henson's The Storyteller" PRNewswire, May 11, 2000 Characters depicted in advance art included the Heartless Giant, the Griffin, the Troll, devils, and Pond Sprite, as well as a skeleton. From the developer's website: :''As the player you take control of the main character of each of the Storytellers tales, battling evil monsters, solving cunning riddles and puzzles, exploring the strange and beautiful land as you strive to complete your quests. Just like in the TV programme, the whole game is entwined within the classic twisting storyline of the Storyteller himself. Not only will he set the scene for your quest but also narrate as you progress through the game, providing atmosphere to the scenes, warning you of potential dangers and giving you guidance when you are in difficulty.''www.blue52.co.uk (now defunct) Screenshots Captions from the developer's website. storytellergame screen 08.png|With the best place by the fire, as always, kept for The Storyteller, we begin our epic journey through the good, the evil and those many places in between. storytellergame screen 01.png|"It begins a thousand miles from anywhere, with a soldier, an honest soul, with nothing in his pocket except three dried biscuits for the long trudge home." storytellergame screen 02.png|"At length he emerged into the moonlight. Hither and thither the devils tore about - searching, sniffing, out for his blood" storytellergame screen 03.png|"There were no sounds: no breeze, or birdsong or crickets: It was quiet here, perhaps even unnaturally quiet. Mustering all his courage he stepped into the darkness: he knew not what dangers lay within?" storytellergame screen 07.png|"In the flittering flame of the torches, the Soldier could make out figures scurrying here and there. It soon became clear that these hell-born hooligans had but one goal: to bar the Soldier from the palace." storytellergame screen 05.png| storytellergame screen 06.png|"Stepping off the stairs and into the grand hall, something, the faded splendour, the creeping decrepitude, gave our Soldier the spooks" storytellergame screen 04.png|"The Soldier found himself in a dark, dank room; so dark he could hardly see his hand before his face and so dank he could only just smell the vinegary tang of old spilt wine." Concept art Captions from the developer's website. storytellergame concept 01.png| storytellergame concept 02.png|Our guide and narrator throughout the epic quests. The Storyteller sits in his chair by the fire and relates his many stories and fables, aided by his trusty dog. storytellergame concept 03.png|The Land that the Storyteller speaks of is home to many nefarious bandits and brigands; but not all are as they appear. Be careful to listen to the tale's true meaning as you explore. storytellergame concept 04.png|The hero of our tale, The Soldier, tackles many foes on his journey. From goblins to dragons to witches to griffins to trolls and even mischievous little devils. storytellergame concept 05.png|The landscape is wide and varied. Our Soldier will set his eyes on old decrepit castles, a giant's over-sized garden, the Griffins mountainous lair and he will eventually traverse the realm of the dead for a showdown with Death himself. storytellergame concept 06.png|With his sword in his hand and his sack by his side The Soldier sets off across The Land. His quest is unknown, but our Soldier is a good man with only good deeds in his heart Character models Captions from the developer's website. storytellergame characters 02.png|"Skin crawling, hair tingling, the Soldier watched horrified the resurrection of what once was dead. It clawed its way out from its grave; a thing of bones and teeth and hate, innocent." storytellergame characters 01.png|"Suddenly a terrible vision appeared before him: it had the body of a huge beast, razor-sharp claws and a fearsome beak. He had found the fabled Griffin." storytellergame characters 03.png|"Cackling laughter, high and cruel, echoed through the once-beautiful palace. Peering up at the rafters the Soldier knew the devils would be waiting for him in the shadows" Storyteller characters.jpg|"The Soldier was almost paralysed by fear: somewhere close by he could hear footfalls, each one like a tree falling. Then, out of nowhere, the giant loomed into view, as tall as four men." Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Unfinished Video Games‎‎ Category:StoryTeller Merchandise